


Caring Goes Both Ways

by roseforthethorns



Series: I Am [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Dom!James, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Q's addicted to tea, Rating for Language, Sub!Q, dom!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "The Hacker and the Hit Men" Q wants to help James and Alec with their work, and he learns quickly that his Doms have a penchant for getting intro trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AJ).



> After reading "The Hacker and the Hit Men", AJ posted the following as part of their comment:
> 
> As this ended, I couldn't help but hope that there might be a follow-up... maybe on a job Alec and James need help and their hacker sub is determined to provide it? I can just imagine Q working furiously to assist, ignoring nourishment and danger, while the grateful Doms fret and care for him afterward. Thank you!!! <3
> 
> Here is that story.

"No, no we can't get in through the roof. I'm telling you the only way in is through the front door."

"And I'm telling you that even with our sizable skills, we'll be bullet riddled meat slabs if we try a front assault."

"There's going to be a party there on three days. You could just fake your ID."

James and Alec turn to look at Q where the hacker is typing away at his laptop. "See here? Clearly sponsored by the Russian Mob and almost guaranteed to be a front for weapons smuggling. You can take out your targets and stop an illegal arms deal at the same time."

"Doesn't that make us good guys?"

"Awwwww I hate being the good guy."

"That's only because you barely look at things and they catch fire."

"That's my natural charm."

Q giggles at his Doms and their easy bickering. It's been two years now since they collared him, and every day, in his opinion, is happier than the last. They let him hack and design and build, and they're considering letting him run their hits on occasion. Maybe this is the one. 

"Alec, you could easily pose as a Russian sleeper agent and bring Bond with you. Maybe as an interested buyer. That would get you inside once I add you to the list and print up invitations."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I mean, there's a chance it won't work, but I have security footage of what the invitation looks like and the invoice for the paper order. I can make a pretty convincing forgery." Q looks up at them and sees twin expressions of pride and lust looking back."

"It can wait an hour, don't you think James?"

"Oh two, easily."

"Why?" Q has a feeling he knows the answer already, especially when Alec's fingers tangle in his hair and pull. 

"Clever boys get the best rewards," James purrs in his ear.

***

Two hours and twenty minutes later, Q sits at his computer (a bit more gingerly this time) as he works up the fake invitations between setting up camera feed recordings and touches up his latest inventions for James and Alec to bring with them. The Doms emerge from their room showered and dressed in their tuxedos just as he puts the finishing touches on their equipment.

"I made Alec a palm coded Beretta to go with your Walther, James. It also means I feel slightly better that you can't be killed with your own gun. I also have earwigs of my own design, virtually undetectable and on a secure line only I can access. These cufflinks," he hands them each a pair, "are miniature grenades. Press the gem for five seconds and then twist the back twice. You'll have ten seconds to get clear. You have a tie pin to match but it has a buttonhole camera so I can see what you see. And finally." He takes a pen and hands it to Alec. "New flamethrower pen. They have to be on the large side to accommodate the fuel, but you can keep it in your pocket for decoration." Q stands back, nodding. "I think that's everything. I'm just going to need you to twist this little bundle of wires around any cable in the house you can find. It'll be more reliable in terms of to the moment footage from the indoor cameras."

"We collared a genius."

"Fucking hell, we really did."

"You spoil us, Danny."

"What would you like after this job? How can we treat you?"

Q blushes a little at the praise. "Well start by coming back safe, please. And then maybe we can go on a holiday. Somewhere with a beach and where I can watch you both in swimming trunks."

The Doms smirk at the thought and nod.

"Oh we can definitely do that."

"Now be good while we're gone."

"Don't work too hard."

"Please try and stay out of a firefight. I'd like not to go prematurely grey because of you two."

“We wouldn’t _dream_ of causing you duress. Now, ta-ta.”

***

_Three Hours Later_

 

“Well, that could have gone smoother.”

“Says the man who thought he could distract the Russian mob by yelling ‘Look over there.’”

“Don’t knock it-”

“You idiot, it didn’t work.”

“At least we’re still alive. And still have our earwigs.”

“You pea brains are really fucking lucky I understand Arabic. I have half a mind to blow the house up and leave you to crawl out of the rubble.”

“You wouldn’t do that to us, would you?”

“No. And you’re lucky you installed the cables and that the Russians are currently running all over the mansion because I keep setting off alarms. But I can’t keep typing like this for long. You need to get out of there.”

“They used zip ties.”

“Seriously? Zip ties? Oh no, whatever will you do!”

“Sarcasm isn’t helping.”

“Really? Because I feel much better.”

“How much caffeine have you had in the last few hours?”

“That would be telling.”

“I can hear you sipping from your mug.”

“I’m working right now to bring you both home and you’re going to, instead of escaping from zip ties, lecture me on my caffeine addiction? Really?”

“It’s our job to make sure you’re okay-”

“And you can’t do that if you’re dead!” Q nearly throws his mug across the room in frustration and fear. He refuses to lose his Doms, not like this. Not bloody ever. “You both need to get free and get out of there.”

“Get free from what?”

“Alec…”

“I know they don’t have cameras in here, but he’s free. His wrist is bleeding though.”

“You still have your tie pins but I need to improve the night vision filter. If you broke your wrist-”

“I didn’t. The plastic cut it. I’m _fine_. And now we’re both free.”

“Okay, the rest of your equipment is in the office down the hall.”

“Did they clear the house?”

“What?”

“Did the evacuate the house with you setting off all the alarms?”

“They just moved everyone to the back garden. I’ve stopped the alarms now so everyone is coming back inside.”

“How long until they’re all back in and are there any innocents among them?”

“Hang on. Let me check.”

Alec slips down the hall, rendering the two guards unconscious and rescuing their guns while James waits for confirmation. “Well?”

“Facial recognition took a moment. Everyone in the house is very bad.”

“James, can I blow it up?”

“What do you think, Quartermaster?”

“As long as you both are clear of the blast, yes.”

“I got my pen back.”

“Please, _please_ don’t burn yourself.”

“Don’t worry. He learned his lesson last time.”

“You mean when he caught the blast with his face?”

“Don’t make me come over there.”

***

James and Alec make it back home several hours later, singed and bruised and bleeding, but they bring plenty of takeaway to make up for the stress they know they’ve put Danny through. He hasn’t said anything to them over the secure channel for the past two hours.

“We’re home!”

“We brought food.”

“In the office.”

They walk through and find Q right where they’d left him. They notice the electric kettle has been moved to his desk, and their sub is surrounded by tea wrappers. “Danny?”

“I’ve been working to plant all the information and digital trail that the house experienced a fatal gas leak and sending the information on the deal and those involved to the proper authorities. All without getting caught.”

“Danny, have you eaten anything since yesterday? Or left this room?”

“I left to get the kettle.”

“When was that?”

“Five minutes after the door closed.”

“Danny-”

Q turns around to look at them, frowning at all their visible injuries. “Shower. Now. Then plasters for those. And you can’t make me eat until that happens. Besides, you both smell like you’ve been in a fire.”

James walks forward and pulls Q gently from his chair and kisses him gently. “All right. But only if we get to help you down and care for you. And you have to join us in the shower.”

“Not for sex.”

“Even though we’ve returned triumphant?”

Q rolls his eyes at Alec and sticks his tongue out at the Dom. “You both gave me a heart attack tonight when they grabbed you. No sex tonight.”

Alec kisses Q now, apology clear in in the contact. “All right, kotyonok. Come on, shower.”

***

After they’re cleaned up and dried, Q spends the better part of ten minutes bandaging their cuts and rubbing arnica cream into their bruises. “At least none of them need sutures. But you need to be careful not to pull the plasters off tonight.”

“Thank you, Danny,” James murmurs, nuzzling his neck while Alec presses kisses to his wrist. “Pyjamas next, and then dinner.” The blond fixes Q’s collar back around his now dry throat, and the Sub relaxes a little bit.

“What did you bring?”

“Chinese. Tons of dumplings.”

“And you’ll feed me by hand?”

“And then we’ll give you a massage before bed.”

“Okay. Maybe I’ve forgiven you a little bit now. No, Alec, not enough for sex.”

“Damn.”

James laughs and scoops Q up, carrying him back to their room and pulling out one of Alec’s shirts and a pair of his own sleep pants. They’re both a bit too big on Q, but they make the Sub smell like his Doms. With the three of them dressed, Alec carries Q into the sitting room while James sets out the takeaway. “What do you think? _Doctor Who_ while we eat?”

“Where were we last time?”

“We just watched ‘The Shakespeare Code’.”

“All right. Next in the adventures of Martha and The Doctor.”

Q curls up between James and Alec, the Doms helping him to settle with gentle touches to his leg, his arm, his hair, the back of his neck. The Sub sighs and relaxes more and more by degrees; and hour later he’s very full and sleepy.

“All right,” Alec murmurs as he turns off the telly. “I think it’s almost bedtime.”

Q grumbles, trying to protest that he’s just fine, but James picks him up and carries him back to their room. “We promised you a massage. Help you down enough to properly sleep tonight.”

“Fine. Okay.”

Alec joins them a moment later, a brand new massage bar in his hands. “We stopped by that bath shop yesterday. Got you a gift. It’s called Shades of Earl Grey.”

Q giggles and grins up at them before taking off his shirt and laying down on his stomach. “I love you both. I do.”

“We love you to, Danny.” James and Alec warm the bar, melting some of the oil and rubbing it into their Sub’s skin. Their fingers work out the knots of tension at his shoulders, the strained muscles in his lower back from sitting so long at his desk, even the muscles in his arms from typing frantically to bring them both home. The whole time they work, they murmur little praises and encouragements to help him settle all the way down into Subspace.

Q is almost completely asleep when James and Alec finally dress him again and tuck them all into bed. Alec is pressed up against his back with James at his front, both Doms smiling and pressing kisses to his face. “Sleep, kotyonok. We’ve got you. We’re safe and home.”

“We won’t let anything happen to you. We’re here and we love you Danny.”

The Sub smiles and drifts off into the calmest and most relaxed sleep of his life, safe and loved and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
